1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment (Earth-8573)
The 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment was a unit of the UNSC Marine Corps assigned to the [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-8573)|UNSC Marlow]]. In 2548, the squad was sent to investigate a distress call sent from the outer colony Terra Nova, only to find themselves fending for their lives against xenomorphs and Covenant forces. History The 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment was assigned for a mission in the outer colony Terra Nova, in the Iota Draconis system following a distress signal sent by Katya, the administrative synthetic of Freyja, one of the planet's settlements, which they believed was a possible Covenant attack. Aboard a D77-TC Pelican in the ''Bougainville''-class destroyer [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-8573)|UNSC Marlow]], the team prepared to drop on the planet, when they were suddenly attacked by a cloaked ''CCS''-class battlecruiser which emerged from slipspace and blew the unprepared Marlow with a single plasma torpedo, splitting the frigate in two. The shock sent the Pelican flying towards the surface of Terra Nova, killing most of its crew. The surviving members of the unit became separated: Major Thomas van Zandt managed to survive alongside Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila and other Marines, while Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard was stranded in a remote sector of Freyja. After being contacted by Aquila, Bacon discovered that his squad left him hidden as they fled from an incoming xenomorph attack. As she was the highest-ranking surviving Marine, Tequila ordered Bacon to rendezvous to the center of Freyja, where the surviving Marines were regrouping. Despite his success, the settlement was almost immediately overrun with another xenomorph attack, which forced him to retreat to Freyja's sewer system. However, as he made his way, Bacon was attacked by a xenomorph Aggressor and carried away. Bacon was able to regain his consciousness in the last minute and overpowered the Warrior, killing him. When he recomposed, Bacon found himself lost in the settlement's mines. He regained contact with Tequila, who informed him that van Zandt was preparing for an assault against the xenomorph Keymind inside the nearby Staten Refinery. When Bacon rushed to the refinery to assist van Zandt, he found he and his forces were slaughtered by the xenomorphs, with Thomas being cocooned and impregnated with a Chestbuster. Unwilling to give birth to one of the creatures, he asked Bacon to kill him, which he did. As the Private escaped from the refinery's hive, he came face to face with the Keymind, who attempted to kill him. Bacon got the upper hand and was able to kill her by detonating several mines he mounted in the chamber. After the end of the battle, only Kinard and Aquila were able to survive, successfuly repaying the deaths of their teammates by killing Karl Bishop, nearly all xenomorphs and the Covenant troops. Roster *Major Thomas van Zandt - KIA *Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard *Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila *Lieutenant Vladimir Connor - KIA *Private Lance Gibson - KIA *Gunnery Sergeant Asuma Franco - KIA *Sergeant Igor Kaneko - KIA *Private First Class Friedrich Moss - KIA Category:Earth-8573 Category:UNSC Marine Corps units (Earth-8573) Category:Created by Draft227